


Driver Picks the Music

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02





	Driver Picks the Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanoyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanoyee/gifts).



“A road trip across America in pursuit of new Slayers and demons.  Excited?”

Buffy sighed.  “Not really.”

“Oh, come on.”  Faith nudged Buffy’s shoulder.  “I’ll be good.  I won’t distract the driver unless you ask me to.”

“Haha.”  Buffy flicked through the radio stations.  “Driver picks the music.”

“Got it, B,” Faith replied, idly cleaning her nails with a knife.  She scoffed at Buffy’s music choice.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

“What, you don’t like Beyonce?”

“Who’s Beyonce?”

Buffy refrained from looking at Faith to see if her fellow Slayer was joking or not.  “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Sorry, B, not joking.  Not much pop music in prison.”

“What kind of music _was_ there in prison?”  She turned to look at Faith at the next red light.

Faith shrugged.  “Not much of any, really.  You went in with what you had in here-” Faith tapped her head with her head, “-and left with more or less the same.”

“Well, now’s as good a time to get you up-to-speed as any.”  Buffy turned the volume up a little.

Faith groaned and curled up against the window.  “The road to redemption is a rocky path,” she muttered.

Buffy ignored her and drove on.

  
  
  
  


Buffy had driven for over three hours when they made their first pit stop.  While Buffy used the store’s bathroom and paid for gas, Faith surreptitiously bought several CDs of decent music.

“Wanna switch shifts?”  Faith asked as they headed back to the car.

“Uhh, sure.”

Faith wasted no time in sliding in a CD she’d bought from the store into the car’s music slot.  Then she revved up the car and started driving.

_Psychic spies from China try to steal your mind’s elation_

_Little girls from Sweden dream of silver screen quotations_

_And if you dream these kinds of dreams it’s Californication_

They drove on in relative silence until the first chorus.

“Not bad, huh, B?”

Buffy nodded along slowly.  “I don’t think I get the lyrics.”

“You don’t have to, B.  It’s just a song.  Doesn’t have to make sense.”

“I know, it’s just...I wish something in my life made some sense.”

Faith pulled over and stopped the car.  She turned to look at Buffy, her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Buffy shook her head.  “Just keep driving.”

  
  
  


They rented a one-bedroom motel suite for the night.

“Are you really okay with sleeping next to me?  I mean, given my track record.”

“Yeah.  You’ve had plenty of chances to kill me since you came back to Sunnydale, and you haven’t even tried.  I trust you.”

They took turns using the bathroom to change and brush their teeth.

“Faith?”

“Mm?”

“Are you still awake?”

“Well, I am now.”  Faith rolled over to look at Buffy.  “Surprised I haven’t killed you yet?”

Buffy half-smiled at that.  “No, that’s not it.  I…remember when I told you earlier that nothing makes sense?”

“You want to talk about it _now_?”

“Well, no…”

Before Faith could ask, Buffy leaned over and kissed her softly.

“Sorry, I...good night, Faith.”

It occurred to Faith that she might understand what Buffy meant by things _not making sense_ before she fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
